


things'll get brighter

by boudour



Series: The Retconning [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death Fix, Denial Springs Eternal, Fix-It, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Happy Ending, Teamwork, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/pseuds/boudour
Summary: Sometimes, you don't have to go it alone.





	things'll get brighter

The explosion from Thanos destroying the quantum tunnel spreads like a shock-wave, indiscriminately blasting everyone—and everything—away. 

Most of the water Stephen was holding at bay crashes thunderously several hundred feet away, allowing him to disengage one hand from creating the whirlpool and raise a single trembling finger.

Tony’s eyes hold bleak understanding as he turns away and throws himself at Thanos, vainly gripping the Gauntlet before being flung back.

Stephen shuts his eyes... and casts his spirit towards Stark. There’s a split second of surprise and resistance which melts away in acceptance, allowing a connexion to be forged between them. Then Stephen lets it _unfurl_ : Wong, Rhodes, Danvers, Rogers, Potts, Parker, Thor, Valkyrie—from one soul to another it spreads, until a web is woven between every fighter, every Avenger, a single, common intent beating at its heart.

“And we… are… the Avengers,” Iron Man says, and snaps his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, GotG 1 style ending! They spiritually hold hands and weaponized friendship defeats ALL and nobody needs to die because I SAY SO and also I cried too hard.
> 
> Title from "Ooh Child" by Five Fairsteps


End file.
